Getting Over You
by Lucky Meryl
Summary: Misao decides that she should get over Aoshi considering she has no chance with him so she goes on her first date. But what happens when the date goes horribly wrong and Aoshi finds out about it?AM.
1. Date

Wearing a dark blue kimono, Misao was ready. She, at seventeen, was going on a date. Her first date to be exact.  
  
The man taking her was a few years older, but he seemed very nice. He was also very handsome. The two of them met a the market and he asked her for dinner at his place.  
  
At first she declined his offer, of course, even though he was very attractive, but she was saving herself for a certain dark haired anti-social swordsman. Yet no matter what she said, the 21 year old was determined to date Misao.  
  
He told Misao to think on it, and to meet him back at the market, same place, same time, if she changed her mind the next day. Then a thought struck her, she didn't even know his name. "What's your name anyways?"  
  
"I didn't already tell you? My name is Kansuke, Kagato Kansuke." He gave the younger girl a sexy smile as she turned to return to the Aoiya.  
  
That night she did consider going on a date with the man, after all, she most likely had no chance with Aoshi. He probably wouldn't ever even notice her. 'That's right, I should get over him.' She thought, 'Date someone, what could it hurt?'  
  
So now, made up and ready to go, she was really going on her first date, hoping it would turn out okay.  
  
"Oh Misao you look so nice!" Omasu cried as she clapped her hands together and placed them under her chin. Ironically as Misao was getting ready to go, who would be walking down the hall to his room but Shinomori Aoshi, the one and only?  
  
"Misao." His voice were bland and emotionless…as usual. His gaze slowly drifted down Misao's uncommon attire, though she did not notice where his eyes were focused for they were concealed behind his long dark…beautiful bangs.  
  
'ACK! What am I thinking? Remember Misao, you are getting over Aoshi.' The dark haired young woman mentally smacked herself for the thought about his bangs.  
  
"What's the occasion?" The tall man questioned. His gaze never faultering.  
  
"Misao is going on a date! Doesn't she look great Lord Aoshi?" The other Oniwaban woman was so happy for Misao. She actually seemed more excited about Misao's date than the 17-year-old did herself.   
  
"Date?" Misao was shocked at the emotion radiating from Aoshi. It was strong, and very different, though she couldn't identify it. "With who?" The emotion disappeared as quickly and suddenly as it came.  
  
"His name is Kagato Kansuke, he is 21 and we met last week at the market."  
  
"So you really don't know the boy at all?"  
  
"Aren't dates supposed to help you get to know someone?"  
  
"You should be more careful on who you go dating Misao, especially at such a young age." His tone never changed no matter what he said. Even now he didn't show any irritation in his voice, but Misao could feel how angry he really was, and this just made her angrier at him for trying to control her life. Why couldn't he just give up on trying to be her father?  
  
"Aoshi, you are not my father, I can date when and who I want to. Besides I am 17, I am plenty old enough to take care of myself."  
  
A knock at the door signaled the arrival of Kansuke. Omasu slid the rice paper door open to reveal the brown-haired man.  
  
Aoshi glared at Kansuke from behind his black hair.   
  
"Misao…you look….amazing." The muscular 21-year-old stepped into the Aoiya and gazed at the dark haired beauty.  
  
Misao took Kansuke's hand and led him to Omasu. "Kansuke this is my friend Omasu." Misao introduced the two and then turned to a tall emotionless and slightly irritated Aoshi. "And this is my other friend Aoshi."  
  
"Ah, hello, Kagato Kansuke, Misao's date for this evening." The younger, shorter man held out his hand to Aoshi in an attempt to shake hands.  
  
Aoshi didn't miss a beat as Kansuke's hand came towards him, Aoshi walked back to his room, retiring for the evening.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. C'mon let's get going." Misao said, grabbing the older man's hand. 'Why did he act so rude to him? Kansuke didn't do anything to Aoshi.'  
  
Kansuke came out of his trance of glaring at Aoshi's door, "Uh….right." With that and a good bye to the ever cheerful Omasu, the two were off on their date.  
  
The date was going particularly well. The dinner was delicious, Kansuke had been extremely nice, and Misao was having a great time.  
  
All during dinner they would talk about their lives and Kansuke would tell jokes. It was better than Misao would think. She was actually glad, for once, that Aoshi was completely wrong about the boy, but she still felt guilty for the way she treated him.  
  
After dinner Misao stood up from the table and stretched her legs from being unused for about an hour.  
  
"Gosh it's late, I think it's time I get back to the Aoiya."  
  
"Why don't you just stay here for the night?"  
  
"Because the others would worry."  
  
"You're 17, they will know you are fine. Besides, they trust that I wouldn't do anything."  
  
"I really think I want to go home." Misao began walking towards the door, but Kansuke grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Please…stay Misao." His voice changed to an eerie tone.  
  
"Kansuke…Let go." Her voice was extremely stern, and what she said was not a request…but an order. Her response to his comment cause him to squeeze her wrist tighter, and hurting her arm. "Kansuke let go, you're hurting me."   
  
Kansuke pulled the girl down to the floor and straddle her waist, "C'mon Misao, let's go play a game."  
  
Misao suddenly became very aware that Aoshi was right after all. She had gotten her self in a mess of trouble, and no one was here to get her out of it. She suddenly noticed that the date, which seemed so great at first, turned out so horribly wrong.

A/N: I know it is incredibly short but if I get enough reviews I will continue this fic. Don't worry there will be no reason for the rating to be upped.


	2. Escape

Thankies!!

Piper- I know she could kick his ass easily but kimonos are made in a way so the woman wearing it can't even run, let alone fight in one. Thanks for your review though!

Imi-Nashi- I am glad you enjoy this story! And this is what happens next!

Brinuken- I am glad you think this idea is original and yes I have been convinced by you and my other reviewers to continue this story. Here ya go!

Kitsune-Tenshi-16- I have continued! Is this soon enough? Thankies for ya review!

Reader- Yupp, you is a reader all right! Here is your update!

Black Ice of the Netherworld- Good idea but I think I am going to go with this...but I actually thought of that idea before. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this idea as much as I did!

Damn that stupid kimono. With the way it was made it was nearly impossible to run, let alone kick or fight.  
  
"Kansuke what are you doing?"  
  
"I think you know exactly what I am doing." The now unattractive pervert leaned down and kissed the disgusted girl's forehead.  
  
"Let go!" Misao wriggled herself into a position where she could case some damage to the man. With one swift motion she pulled her knees up to hit a man's vital area.  
  
The action caused a sudden intake of breath and Kansuke fell over on to his side, releasing Misao from his hold. But he wasn't ready to give up just yet. "You bitch." Kansuke grabbed the edge of the kimono, pulling her down to the ground with him.  
  
"Let go of me you jerk!" She struggled to get free again but only succeeded in ripping the blue material, exposing the bottom of her butt. "Ah dammit!"  
  
Kansuke chuckled in a disgusting tone. The kind of tone that would make you sick to your stomach. "Hehe nice ass."  
  
"Perv." Kansuke pulled the flimsy material at a higher area, exposing her breast. "Let go before I-" She skipped the rest of the warning as he moved his hand to touch her at a most precious place. She pulled back and punched, hard, in his ribs.  
  
With the material ripped she threw off her shoes and now had the ability to run. And that's what she did.  
  
It's not that she was afraid of him, oh no, but she wanted to leave before she risked exposing more of her body to the man lying in pain on the floor.  
  
She got back to the Aoiya quickly but she didn't go in before making sure that no one was close enough to see her run into her room.  
  
The young 17-year-old ran into her room. Tears, tired of being held back for so long, finally escaped and streamed down her face. Misao ignored the greeting from Omasu as she ran into her room and sat in the corner and cried.  
  
These tears were not only of sadness but of guilt. Guilt for not trusting Aoshi's word. They were of anger, for trusting Kansuke's, and of Regret. She regretted ever even dating at all. Especially someone she didn't know.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

Aoshi sat in his room, drinking his evening tea and thinking of the day's previous events. Though the scene that kept replaying in his mind was of Misao yelling at him and welcoming that insufferable man into the home.  
  
Every time that scene replayed in his mind, Aoshi felt angrier and angrier, but he knew not why. What was this feeling that he was experiencing? Why over her? What was happening to him?  
  
Earlier that morning he had a bad feeling. A feeling that something was wrong. About half an hour after that he heard the front door open, signaling that Misao had returned home. Following the door slam back shut foot steps were heard rushing their way to Misao's room. After the foot steps stepped into the room stifled sobs made their way to Aoshi's ears.  
  
Realizing that Omasu's greeting had been cut short, he decided that something must be wrong. He exited his room to see what it was.  
  
Upon leaving the sanctity of his room, Aoshi saw the woman Omasu enter Misao's room, though Omasu did not notice him.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

Omasu entered Misao's room quietly, revealing a weeping teenager huddle up in a ball in the far corner. The older girl laid a hand on Misao's shoulder. Misao froze completely, tears stopping, then slowly looked up at her older friend.  
  
"Misao…Are you okay?" The question was an obvious no, but her reply would tell Omasu if she felt like talking about it.  
  
"I hate him…I hate him completely." Her disgusted voice told Omasu that the girl wasn't exaggerating at all.  
  
Omasu wrapped her arms around the smaller form, letting Misao release all her sobs which were held back the whole time. The black haired woman held her young trembling friend, giving her as much comfort as possible, as Misao silently wept on her friend's shoulder.  
  
A few moments later and the tears had finally stopped. Omasu lifted Misao's tear soaked face . "Now…are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
Misao weakly nodded and began her story of a miserable date with a miserable man… of a date that started out so well.  
  
When it was all over Omasu hugged the girl tight. "It's okay now. He didn't do anything to you did he?"  
  
"No." Misao said hoarsely. "I didn't let him." She gave her friend a weak smile and wiped away the tears with her arm against her face.  
  
"Well you get to bed. Don't worry about the kimono."  
  
"I wasn't…but thanks." She gratefully accepted the offer to go to bed and stood up so that she could change into bed wear. Omasu made sure she was alright before leaving the poor girl alone for the night.  
  
"Omasu?"  
  
"Yes?" The girl turned as she was heading for the door.  
  
"Don't tell Aoshi." Her request was almost a whisper as she slowly fell into a land of blissful dreams.  
  
"Of course." She wasn't surprised. She knew about the crush the teen had on Lord Aoshi, she knew that Misao wouldn't want Aoshi to know of anything like that. And Omasu wasn't one to go telling things that she didn't have a right to tell.  
  
The two of them never knew of the dark creature that had listened in on the whole scene. The man whose lips repeated the name "Kagato Kansuke." over and over. The man known as Shinomori Aoshi. The man heading out the door to find the man that caused so much pain in his Misao.   
  
Aoshi was so angry he didn't even notice how he claimed Misao as his in his mind. But at that point, he didn't notice much of anything besides finding where this man whose name played on his lips lived.   
  
As he wandered through town asking people about him, his tone and thoughts got eviler and eviler. Oh the pain this man would suffer…under the hands of Lord Aoshi.

A/N: So how did you like the second chappie? Please review and tell me!


	3. Search

Thankies:

Chibi-Yumi- Thanks for your review. Here's your update!

Soul- Yup it sure is!

Kuroi-SakuraPetals- Sorry about that. I have never read any like that but I believe you. Darn I thought I was being original. That sucks. Oh well thanks for your review.

The Silly Koneko 2- Don't mind my stupid mistakes. I am not that best at Japanese history and such so just ignore crap like that.

The Last Samurai- I am glad you like!

Lady Sapphire4- You don't know how worried I was that Aoshi was going to be OOC. Thanks for that!

Why?What?Shutup- He sure is. But you are going to hate me for the end of this chappie!

Mia, princess of Eternity- I am glad you like my story so much!

The rage of Aoshi kept him awake all night as he searched for the culprit, Kansuke.  
  
The man, as you may recall, made an attempt to rape Misao, but she luckily escaped unharmed physically. Yet her emotional pain was severe. When she returned to the Aoiya she told only Omasu what happened on the good date gone wrong, and intended not to let Aoshi found out, but he felt something wrong and listened to the conversation. Now he is still in search for her date, who is now his new prey. Kagato Kansuke.

!#!#!#!

Misao awoke from a peaceful slumber. Outside it was still dim so it couldn't have been later than 5:30 in the morning, but something in the pit of her stomach said something was wrong.  
  
She turned over in her futon, trying to get more sleep, but the more she turned the more uncomfortable she became. Suddenly all the memories of the past day's events rushed back to her.  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she remembered the man straddling her waist trying to get more than a goodnight kiss. Sure she got away fine, but she was traumatized so that she never wanted to date again. One thing she distinctively remembered was yelling at Aoshi before she left. The guilt tears came back as well. It wasn't going to be easy to get over that day.  
  
Finally realizing that she wasn't going to be able to get any sleep, she decided that she should make breakfast, considering there was nothing else to be done.   
  
_'I wonder what Aoshi-sama would like. He's probably already awake anyways.'_ She thought, making her way to Aoshi's room. It surprised her to see the door slid slightly open though. He always made it a point to close it completely so that he was left undisturbed.  
  
_'That's odd.'_ Feeling the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach again she slid the door completely open to check on him. Only to find him gone.  
  
_ 'He…did he…did he leave again?'_ The thought caused her to have to fight back tears which somehow forced their way out anyways. He always told her when or if he left. He…did he decide that this time he wasn't coming back? No…his swords…they're still here. He wouldn't leave without them. And last night's tea was still there. _'No…he couldn't have heard…no…he isn't the one to eavesdrop, and Omasu and I spoke so softly there was no other way to find out. So…where did he go?'_   
  
The only way Aoshi would eavesdrop was if he had a reason to, and she had given him no reason to listen in on her and Omasu.  
  
The feeling in her stomach didn't leave, but she tried her hardest so that she could ignore it.

!#!#!#!#!#

Aoshi asked everyone. Everyone who didn't run away from him that is, and finally found the house.  
  
The mysterious man walked up calmly, as if he was an old friend of the resident…then smashed in the door. No one was in the front room, but one of Misao's shoes was.  
  
The sight of it in the house of that piece of trash made Aoshi clench his fists until his knuckles were white. Yet he didn't know that wasn't nearly as bad as it got when he got to the room in which dinner was eaten.  
  
Aoshi walked into the small, poorly decorated room. A little calmer than when he saw the proof of the tale told by Misao, but his anger quickly rose once more as he spotted pieces of the blue kimono which Misao had been wearing the night before.  
  
"Damn that bastard!" he yelled, punching the wall as hard as he could. His knuckles bled from the impact of the punch, but he didn't feel any pain, nor did he really care if he could. The only thing he felt at that moment was anger and hatred.  
  
An hour later Aoshi finally noticed that Kansuke wasn't there. Aoshi decided that he must be in a bar, so he would check those for him. He had to be somewhere.

!#!#!#!#

Misao was in the middle of cooking when there was a knock at the door. She walked slowly towards it as if she didn't wake up an hour ago but just then.  
  
At the door was someone who gave her a letter. "It's from Himura." She said dryly.  
  
_ Dear Misao-chan,  
  
We hope you don't mind, but we have decided to come and visit you sometime soon. We should be coming Sunday April 9th. (A/N: I don't know if this is right considering the time period and all so I just picked a random date.) We look forward to seeing you again, especially Kaoru-dono. I can't wait to see you!  
  
Love,  
  
Himura Kenshin._  
  
_ 'What sloppy handwriting.'_ She slightly giggled at the sight of the ex-murderer's writing on the letter. She looked at the calendar and cried out, "Oh no that's today!" and started running around the Aoiya cleaning as fast as she could.

!#!#!#!#!#

Aoshi had been searching bars around town for nearly and hour and a half but the man was still nowhere to be seen. It was now 10:00 a.m. and Aoshi decided that if he wasn't in the next place, he would have a drink himself. He sure needed one right about then.  
  
Once his next search target was spotted he slightly quickened his pace. The bar was very full so it was hard to tell if Kansuke was there or not, but Aoshi could see him nowhere around.  
  
Aoshi went to the other side of the room to sit. The bartender asked his order and he requested warm sake. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
That voice…it was so familiar. Vaguely familiar -yes- but familiar none the less.  
  
"Hey Kansuke. Say, what happened to your eye?" Aoshi clenched his cup, almost breaking it at the sound of his name.  
  
"Hehe…I had a feisty one last night." The guys around him chuckled in their disgusting voices.  
  
"Really now? Was it that Miso girl?"  
  
"Misao…and yes. But boy was she a joy ride!" Aoshi's cup finally shattered in his hand.  
  
"Tell us the details man!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I went to pick the girl up, and she was a total babe by the way, and she was stading with her FEMALE roommate and some scrawny guy that must've had a crush on her or something."   
  
It took all of his energy not to stand up and beat the shit out of the guy right then and there, but he wanted to see how far he would go with his tale. "The guy must've been scared of me because when I asked to shake hands with him he ran to his room in fear."   
  
Aoshi was so close to forgetting about the story and beating his ass then. But he wanted to see how much he really needed to be beaten. "After we ate dinner she practically tackled me!"   
  
That was it.  
  
Aoshi walked over to the filthy vermin of a man and hovered over him from behind. "So I ran in to my room in fear is that right?"  
  
Kansuke slowly turned to face the tall swordsman. "Uh…hi…Aoshi was it?"  
  
"So you remembered. I am glad, because you are soon going to fear that name."

A/N: Yes the fight is going to be next chapter! I can't wait to start writing on it either!


	4. Fight

pnaixrose- You've been waiting for this fight, ne? Well here ya go!  
  
Chibi Kiki- Thankies for liking my story! Wee i like reviews!  
  
Piper- Oh he will...he will...  
  
Kuroi Sakurapetals- HI AOSHI!! hehe he reviewed me as well. Thankies for the review!  
  
Sonia- I have updated!  
  
Mia, Princess of Eternity- He will kick his ass, don't worry about that. This chapter has the Kenshin-humi in it too! Hope ya like!  
  
Cincygurl22- He does more than stick up for her verbally. Hehe. (That was not perverted. If you think that was I was talking about how he fights....)  
  
"Hi... uh... Aoshi wasn't it?"  
  
"So you remembered my name? Good because you are going to fear that name tomorrow." Aoshi glared at the figure below him.  
  
"So, Kansuke," One of the boys started. "Is this the 'scrawny' guy you were talking about? You know the one that 'ran in fear' from you?"  
  
"Um...so maybe I exaggerated a little." He said nervously.  
  
"How much, exactly, is 'a little', Kansuke?" The other man asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Why don't you tell them Kagato?" Aoshi asked. "Tell them how you tried to rape Misao? Or how you were miserably beaten by her."  
  
The taller man, the one who spoke about how much 'a little' was to Kansuke, stood up from the table, yelling, "Damn you! You sick bastard!"  
  
Kansuke stood up from the short table as well. "I...um he's...you-"  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up!" the shorter man yelled. "You lying filthy asshole! Amachi and I trusted you! you're sick!" Amachi stood up next to his screaming friend.  
  
"Lets go Deon." He said before escorting the man out of the building.  
  
"You don't even want to beat him yourself?" Aoshi asked, knowing he wouldn't let them anyways.  
  
"I'm sure you could beat him better if we weren't there to get in your way." Amachi said with out turning. "Right Deon?" Deon shrugged and walked out.  
  
Aoshi turned back to the man who was trying to get lost in the crowd, so he didn't have to face the wrath of Aoshi. "Do you want to leave Kagato?"  
  
"Kansuke froze still. Aoshi approached him radiating a horrible deadly aura. "Well lets go. I would hate to start trouble in such a nice place."  
  
A firmiliar head of red hair stood next to his dark haired love. "I can't wait to see Misao-chan again!" Kaoru squealed.  
  
"You sure seem excited that you do."   
  
"Well I haven't seen her in over a year! Of course I'm excited Kenshin!" She wrapped her arms around the red haired ex-assassin happily.  
  
Kenshin chuckled lightly.  
  
"Man, I'm tired of walking." Yahiko complained.  
  
"Tough luck Yahiko-CHAN...just deal with it!"  
  
"Stop calling me little Busu!"  
  
"He really wants to get Jou-chan mad today, eh Kitsune?" Sanosuke said to Megumi.  
  
"Obviously my Ondori-hitsu."  
  
"I don't get it. You tell me you love me yet you call me a rooster head every time I turn around. That's cold, ya know?"  
  
Megumi giggled. "Did I hurt your feelings?" She asked with fake sympathy.  
  
The nice walk and talk conversation was cut short when they were interrupted by a man pathetically begging for his life. "Don't kill me please! I'm sorry!"  
  
Kenshin walked over to the direction of the screaming to find Aoshi holding a man up by his neck.  
  
"Aoshi, what is going on here?"  
  
"This is none of your buisness Battousai."  
  
"You will put that man down, that you will."  
  
"No I will not. If I let him go then he will do the same thing to others that he did to Misao."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Aoshi ignored the question. "Tell your woman and friends to go to the Aoiya to meet you."  
  
Kenshin motioned for them to go. "Now tell me what is going on Aoshi."  
  
Aoshi once again ignored him, but in the same way answered his question. "Tell me Kagato, how many women, before Misao that is, did you try to rape?"  
  
"Rape?" Kenshin said urgently.  
  
"Yes Battousai. Rape." With that Aoshi slammed Kansuke down to the ground and kicked him in the ribs. "So you aren't going to stop me." he said to Kenshin.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Kansuke doubled over in pain and coughed hard. "I'm...s-s-sorry..." He rasped out before being picked back up and slammed against the wall.  
  
"Sorry isn't going to take back what you did." He said punching him in the face, followed by another punch. Kansuke had already busted his lip on both sides and his nose was bleeding. But Aoshi wasn't done. He punched him in the stomach causing him to double over once again so that Aoshi had a clear shot to kick him in the groin. (A/N: Sword fighting pays off even with out the sword. Hehe.)  
  
"Aoshi that's enough." Kenshin laid a hand on the taller man's shoulder.  
  
"I guess you are right. After all, I promised he would fear me, and he can't fear if he is dead."  
  
"What?!" Misao screamed.  
  
"Yeah, he was holding hte an up by his neck."  
  
"Kaoru, tell me. What did the man look like?"   
  
"He was a bit shorter than Aoshi, but he looked slightly muscular and brown hair."   
  
"Oh no! He found out!" Misao curled up and cried again. "He wasn't supposed to know....he wasn't supposed to find out."  
  
Kaoru wrapped her arms around Misao gently. "Who was that man Misao?"  
  
"His name," Misao sniffled out, "Was Kagato Kansuke. We went on a date last night. It started out well, but in the end he wanted more than I was willing to give."  
  
"He didn't-"  
  
"No...but he tried...and I wouldn't let him." Sanosuke, who had been silent during this time, looked at her curiously.  
  
"I can't blame him for doing what he did, but why are you telling us, but you wouldn't tell him?" He asked.  
  
"Because...I love him too much...I didn't want him to think I was weak. I didn't want him to think that I was too weak to judge people." Tears weld up in her eyes once again.  
  
"So what happened to his friends?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt if they hate him now." Aoshi asked in that ever evil tone.  
  
"So I guess 'friend' doesn't suit them any more, that is doesn't."  
  
Aoshi still had his fists clenched at his sides.  
  
"You really do hate that man, that you do."  
  
"Are you just now figuring that out?"  
  
Kenshin remained silent.  
  
"Shinomori-sama!" Aoshi turned to see Deon, the ex-friend of Kansuke running towards them. "And you are?" He asked after gaining his breath.  
  
"Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Pleased."  
  
Aoshi glared at the boy. "What did you want?"  
  
"To thank you." He said. "I can't stand people like him. I was thanking you for beating him...because if it was me fighting him...he'd be dead. 


	5. Realization

Why?What?Shutup- Well that wouldn't be Kenshin like now would it?  
  
Yue Fei- Kenshin wouldn't let him. Besides, Kansuke isn't worth going to jail for like Aoshi would if he killed him.  
  
The last samurai- I am glad you love it.  
  
spirit demon- I don't use guns in my Kenshin stories often. Not to mention I want Kansuke out of my story now. He wasn't supposed to be a humongo character.  
  
Mia, Princess of Eternity-Aoshi be MINE!! You can have Deon. At the end of this chapter is a description of the REAL Deon. The one in this story is more realistic than the original. Basically it is just his name.  
  
Lady Zhen Ji- Haha Kansuke be ripped apart miserably and painfully. DIE DIE!!  
  
Chi- Thank you vury much.  
  
Piper- Not yet.  
  
Suki-This soon enough?  
  
pnaixrose- I haven't exactly figured that out yet. Next chappie though, it will happpen.  
  
If I was the one fighting Kansuke, he'd be dead.  
  
Kenshin's eyes grew wide. "What makes you hate him that much? What did he do to you?"  
  
"Well… we became good friends because…well, he dated my sister." Deon looked down at his hands nervously. "He told me how much he hated rape and things like that so I actually learned to trust him. Well I had made a big mistake but didn't learn that until today. A few days after one of my sister's dates with him they broke up and I was banned from even talking to him. I didn't know why, though." Tears forced their way down his face.  
  
"Do you think he…"  
  
Deon nodded sorrowfully. "So after finding out that he had done anything like that, I had to leave before I went to jail for murder. That piece of trash isn't worth being imprisoned for."  
  
Kenshin slightly smirked, then noticed that Aoshi had left.

!#$#!#$!#!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

"Have you told him yet Misao?" Kaoru asked after things in the Aoiya had calmed down a bit.  
  
"What would be the point? I know he doesn't feel the same." She turned her head down.  
  
"The point is that you always tell the one you love everything. Besides you never know."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"So does that mean you're going to tell him?"  
  
"It means 'maybe.'" Misao stood up and headed towards the door. "What do you want for lunch?"  
  
Sanosuke perked up at the sound of the word "food." "Mmm…some miso soup sounds good." He said as he rambled on about what else sounded good to him.  
  
"Honestly Sano, don't you ever talk about anything besides food?" Megumi asked.  
  
"I talk about you." He answered seductively, a small purr in his voice.  
  
"You perv."

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$#$#  
  
Aoshi made his way back to the Aoiya, knowing it wasn't his place to punish Kansuke for what he'd done to Deon's sister as well. It would put down Deon. It would be as if he was showing that Deon wouldn't hurt him but Aoshi could easily.   
  
As he slid the door to the Aoiya open gently, the warm scent of miso soup greeted him. 'Omasu must be-' His thoughts were interrupted by Omasu herself coming out of her room groggily. "Are you just now waking up?" He asked curiously.  
  
"It was a long night. Are the others up?"  
  
"I don't think so." Aoshi shrugged and went to his room.  
  
Once there he noticed blood from Kansuke's busted lip on his jacket. He pulled it off and laid it in the corner neatly. He quickly picked up what he had left from the previous night's tea and decided that a bath would do him some good.  
  
(A/N: This is for all the fan girls.)   
  
Aoshi got a warm bath prepared and tested the water with his hand, making sure it was just right. He pulled off his black shirt revealing his muscular upper torso. Then his pants were pulled down below his long legs.  
  
After becoming completely undressed he dipped himself slowly into the steamy hot liquid, the steam causing his wet hair to cling to his sweaty face.  
  
Soon after relaxing in the bath his mind wandered over memories of his past, and he soon noticed that the most precious ones were of Misao. At that point the didn't know what she was doing to him or how, but at the same time he really didn't hate it.  
  
The feelings which were consuming him slowly were very new to him. Every time he was with her, it was like… like his past didn't matter. Of course he knew that, to her, it didn't, but for him there has always been something he regretted. But something about her, that measly barely- developed girl, made everything better.  
  
Aoshi placed a wet hand upon his bare chest, feeling his heart speed up as he thought about her. Could he, in fact, be falling in love with Misao? Is it possible that he already has and he is just now realizing it? Is it really possible for him to fall in love at all? But the big question pounding in his head was 'Does she love me?'

!#!#$!#$!##$$#!$#!$!$!#$!#$#$#$!#$!#$!$!#$#$#$!#$!#$!  
  
Kenshin finished up his talk with Deon, knowing Aoshi probably just went back to the Aoiya, so he went back as well.  
  
The smell of Misao's cooking greeted him as well as Kenshin entered the Aoiya. "Misao-Chan? Kaoru? Sano?" Kenshin looked around. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"In the dining area Kenshin!" Replied Kaoru's sweet voice.  
  
As Kenshin entered, joining the others, Sanosuke waved at him. "So where's Mr. Tall dark and scary?"  
  
"You mean Aoshi isn't here?" Kenshin raised a brow.  
  
Omasu looked at them. "I believe he went to take a bath."  
  
Misao looked down at her soup. "I didn't here him come in." She said, as if she was guilty of something.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Omasu asked.  
  
"Oh uh… it's nothing!" She exclaimed, perking back up. "Oh Yahiko, you seem to be quiet this visit. Whatcha thinking 'bout?"   
  
Yahiko blushed furiously. "Uh…nothing!"  
  
Kaoru smirked. "I bet he's thinking about his beloved Tsubame." She said with googly eyes and making smooching noises.  
  
Misao stood up from the table. "I think I am going to take a walk. Would you like to come Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kaoru took the hint. "Sure."   
  
Once outside Kaoru laid a hand on Misao's shoulder and asked nicely, "What did you want to talk about?"   
  
"I…I just needed your advice on something." She said, hanging her head low so as to hide the cherry blush creeping on her face.  
  
"On what?" Kaoru tried to contain a giggle at Misao's actions.  
  
"I…I want to know how to confess to Aoshi-sama."  
  
Description of Original Deon- He is the height of Aoshi and has dark morbid black hair that spikes up, not DBZ style, more like.......hmm... Lord Balmung's from .Hack/Legend of the Twilight Bracelet. Anyways, he has large feathery black wings and tight black pants. He also has a dark blue jacket that covers up a black t-shirt that clings to his upper torso. His eyes are dark blue. He is supposed to be the God of Darkness. but the one in this story is the same except no wings. Hope ya like 'em!


	6. Dreams

Brinuken- Is this long enough? Believe me, I'm trying.

Spirit Demon- Please don't be upset! -sobs- I FEEL SO GUILTY!! I hope you enjoy this chappie though.

Pnaixrose-Glad you think it's funny. Read and you will be answered of all your questions....not like the reason of life or anything. But like the ones you put in your review. XD

Why?What?Shutup-THANKIES!!

The Last Samurai- don't worry, he will.

Erica6060-OO LOOK! A new reader! I have written more, here you go!

"Oh Misao!" Kaoru cried enthusiastically, clapping her hands together and setting them under her chin happily. "I'm so glad that you've decided to tell him!"  
"Uh...thanks...I guess." Misao kept her face to the ground, still hiding her blush. "Well? How do I tell him?" She asked after more than a moment's silence.  
"What do you mean how? The only way to tell him you love him is to just come out and say it to his face."  
"It's that simple?"  
"Yep!" Kaoru nodded her head in approval. "Just come out and say it to him."  
"How did you get up the courage to tell Himura?"  
"I didn't."  
"What?!" Okay, now she was confused.  
"He told me." She stated simply, causing Misao to fall over.  
"Oh then I should really trust your word." She said sarcastically.  
"I resent that."  
"Well I think I am going to figure all this stuff out for myself thanks."  
"Fine by me."

Aoshi slipped on some clothes. Not much; under garments and pants. His towel was hanging around his neck loosely as he walked down that hall still pondering about his feelings for Misao. 'I don't love Misao.' He thought. 'I can't. For her sake I cannot love her.' He tried to convince himself but to no avail. 'I really am deeply in love with Makimachi Misao. My only hope is that she doesn't find out.'  
With that last thought, Aoshi went to have a late lunch of Miso soup.  
  
'I love you, Aoshi.' Misao thought, pacing back and forth through her room. 'That's all I have to say to him. But...if that's it, then why am I so nervous?' A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.  
"Misao-chan?"  
"Yes Omasu-san?"  
"What would you like for dinner? I can't make things you hate and make them taste great like Shiro can."  
"Anything's fine with me."  
"Alright. By the way, when are Shiro, Okon, and the others due back?"  
"Hmm... About two weeks from yesterday."  
"Well too bad. That means that they can't see Himura-sama and his friends."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well they are only staying a week."  
"Oh." She said dully. 'Then I have a week to get all the help I can with my confession.'  
"Well I guess I am going to go get started on dinner then." Omasu said, exiting the room.  
Misao continued her pacing faster than before. 'Omasu doesn't know how lucky she really is.' She thought angrily. "Ugh!" She squealed aloud, falling back onto her futon. 'Why does this have to be so....so hard?' She thought. "I can't do this tonight." she whispered into the air. " I should just sleep on it.  
  
Misao sat on the deck of the Aoiya silently, gazing at the night sky, whispering prayers into the cold night air. Prayers that she would have strength. That strength that she needed to tell Aoshi her feelings for him. For telling a secret like that, will need all the strength and courage the gods could give her.  
She heard the door slide open but Misao didn't turn around to see the new comer. She felt their presence nearing her slowly, but she still stayed still and completely silent. 'Whoever it is can go away, I really don't feel like talking right now.'  
"Misao." Came the voice that changed her mind so suddenly.  
"Yes Aoshi-sama?" Her voice was unusually calm, unlike all the other times she had spoken to him.  
"Don't you think it is a little late for you to be outside?"  
"I was just...looking at the stars."   
"Ah." He said, as he sat down next to her, both of his legs hanging of the deck, almost touching the ground.  
He soon noticed that Misao's hair was not in it's usual braid, but instead, hanging down to her waist, a few stray locks around her face, framing it perfectly. "It's chilly outside tonight." He stated without emotion.  
"Hai." was all she said.  
"Are you not cold?"  
"No. I'm fine."  
They sat in silence for a little while, the two of them gazing at the stars and sometimes sneaking glances at each other. Misao finally broke the silence as it became awkward. "The stars are beautiful tonight."  
"So are you."  
Misao was shocked at his sudden forwardness. "W-what?" She asked, facing him.  
Aoshi turned to face her as well, their eyes locking into one anothers, his eyes soft beautiful sapphires and hers a shocked blue topaz. "I said you're beautiful." His voice deepened, sending quivers down Misao's spine as he reached a hand out to touch the side of her face. "You don't know how much I love you my dear Misao."  
"Oh...Aoshi." she whispered almost breathlessly.  
Aoshi slowly leaned in to kiss her. "Misao." She closed her eyes and leaned forward, anticipation over coming her. "Misao." He said, slightly louder than before.  
"Yes Aoshi?"  
"Misao."  
He whole body was being shook as she opened her eyes.  
  
Misao opened her eyes to see Aoshi, his hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly. Misao stretched her arms and yawned. "Aaahhh...yes Aoshi-sama?"  
"You fell asleep out here and I was waking you up so you could go to sleep in your room."  
"Oh. Arigato Aoshi-sama."  
Aoshi gave a slight nod as she stood up, her hair hanging loose at her waist. 'She...is beautiful.' He thought.  
Misao bowed gracefully, "Oyasumi nasai Aoshi-sama."  
"Oyasumi nasai." He replied, as she stepped inside the Aoiya.  
  
One week went by quick. The Kenshin-gumi was gone and Misao still hadn't told Aoshi that she loved him. Aoshi was still trying to deny his feelings for the young woman but everytime he saw her, he just loved her even more.  
Misao had already decided how to tell him. Every word was praciced a thousand times, she came as close as even standing outside his door ready to tell him, but would turn away at the last minute. She had the words, now it was the courage that she needed. Where would she find that?  
She also had more dreams. Some longer than others. But in each one she would wake up right before he kissed her. It had really become annoying. If only she could get that one kiss, maybe that dream kiss held the strength she needed. Heck, it didn't matter. She wanted that kiss anyways.  
Aoshi had begun to have dreams about Misao as well. Yet he, too, never got that kiss which he so longed for. The only thing keeping hime from a real kiss was doubt. He knew that she couldn't love him as he did her, but part of him hoped that she did. The rest of him feared that, with so many enemies he had encountered, that she would be in grave danger. That is his worst fear, for her to be in danger because of him and his horrid past.  
  
Misao sat outside, like she had been doing a lot lately, gathering up her courage really. She inwardly hoped that the dream she had a week before hand would be reinacted, but she knew that was almost impossible unless she told Aoshi about her undying love for him.  
"Misao?"  
She turned around to see the man of her thoughts looking down at her. "Yes?"  
"It is a cold evening. You should be inside."  
"Hai." She sighed.  
"Do you mind if I ask what you were thinking about?"  
"Eh. Nothing much really."  
He knew she was lying, but decided to let the subject rest. It obviously was none of his buisness, but he could help be feel hurt that she wouldn't tell him. "Misao, let's go inside."  
"You go ahead. I need some time to think."  
The words came out before he had a chance to stop and think about them. "Please...tell me what's wrong." The words themselves were sentimental, but his voice was still dark and deep.  
Misao was startled at his concern. Now was the chance, she had to tell him then. That was the perfect time. "Aoshi. Can I talk to you?"  
'No -sama?' Aoshi watched her stand to face him slowly. "Hai, Misao."  
" I know you think of me as a child and all, that I don't know what I'm talking about...but...this is the truth. I...I-I love you Aoshi." There, she had said it. The weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Now only one more thing. His response.  
Aoshi looked at her with a blank expression. "Misao," He said softly, once again sending quivers down her spine. "It was silly of you...to fall in love with someone like me."  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she leaned her head down to hide her face from him. 'For a second there...I thought I had a chance with him.' she thought sadly.  
Aoshi placed his hand on her chin and raised her tear soaked face to his, gazing deeply into her eyes. With the free one, he wiped away her tears with the back of his hand. Looking at her softly he whispered so quietly that only they two could hear. "But I guess I am just as silly to feel the same for you."  
Misao's eyes widened and a smile slowly crept upon her face, as did his. She gazed into his eyes as well as they became lost in emotion. He slowly leaned in as their eyes closed, their bodies tingling in anxiousness, for their lips to meet in a chaste kiss. At last they did, they finally shared the kiss they'd been longing for. It was all like a dream. 


	7. Plans

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Anywho, thankies to the following!

Wicky the Hicky- Ol'roy! You're back on ! WEE!!! I missed you so much and PLEASE DON'T KICK MY ASS! I UPDATED!

The last samurai- Hah! I use that quote now! You don't mind do ya?Ka-freakin-wai! Oh and yes it will...

Zhen Ji- Niiiiice....

Suki- Maybe, I haven't thought about that yet.

Pnaixrose- I'm not nearly done oh and MORE FLUFFY!!

Mia, Princess of Eternity- It was not the end.

Sugar crazy fox - you'll see when it is later. You didn't think I wouldn't have a wedding in the story did you?

Spirit Demon- You're welcome You're welcome You're welcome You're welcome You're welcome You're welcome You're welcome You're welcome. You'll see.

Erica6060- Thanks. That was simple.

Why?What?Shutup?- Ain't it though?

Misao awoke feeling better than ever as she slowly opened her eyes and a bright smile already playing upon her lips. She wiggled slightly into her blanket, still thinking about the amazing dream she had the night before.  
  
Her hand softly rested on her mouth which remembered the feeling of his lips on hers still. She remembered the rush she got as she confessed her undying love for Aoshi to his face. It really was a wonderful dream, but then she realized that it was just that. A dream. Nothing but a dream.  
  
At that realization a single silent tear rolled down her cheek. 'How can such a beautiful dream make me feel so...so horrible?' He quiet tears dripped sorrowfully onto the cold Aoiya floor.  
  
Suddenly she noticed something strange though. This wasn't her room. The place in which her futon she was sleeping on was in was not hers, but Aoshi's room. The tears had finally stopped at the fact of his room being where she was. But something was still slightly off.  
  
'Where is Aoshi?' His futon had already been folded and put away. Misao's heart leapt with a new excitement. 'It...it wasn't a dream....It was real!' She stood up from the floor and stretched, a bright smile plastered on her face once again at the thought of her dream come true.  
  
'But still...where is Aoshi?' As if reading her thoughts, the shoji door slid open to reveal the tall pale and handsome Shinomori Aoshi. "So you finally decided to wake up." He said, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"I've been up for about ten minutes trying to convince myself that last night wasn't a dream." She replied with a yawn.  
  
"Anything but." He chuckled lightly, but his voice still remained in its same emotionless tone. Misao however, could sense his true feelings even though he never expressed them. 'Why couldn't I tell his feelings before?' she thought. 'Duh, because even if I could I wouldn't believe them.'  
  
"Would you like some tea Misao?" He asked, bringing attention to the tray he was carrying in one hand.  
  
"Why I do believe that that's the first time you've brought me tea, Aoshi." She joked.  
  
Aoshi sat down, a single chuckle escaping his lips. "I must agree." His legs sat crossed as he set the tray down and Misao folded and put away her futon and sat down next to him at the tea.  
  
The two of them silently drank their tea. For Aoshi it was normal to drink his tea without conversation, but Misao was still too shy to talk to him like they should with that sort of relationship. "Misao."  
  
Misao, startled at the sudden break in silence, looked up at Aoshi, tea shaking in her hands. "Uh...ye-yes Aoshi?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Why do you still act as though you are scared of me?" Aoshi asked, his gaze never looking upon her, but instead down at his tea.  
  
"Uh...um...I-I'm not acting like that."  
  
Aoshi smirked and looked back at her. "That how come you refuse to speak to me?"  
  
"Because it's hard to talk as though we have a relationship when I don't even know what the heck we are." She said.  
  
"We are a couple. What else would we be after saying we love each other?" Though he was talking about love, Aoshi's voice still never changed.  
  
"And a very strange couple at that."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that?" Aoshi raised a brow at her previous comment.  
  
"As in I am an energetic young female ninja and you are a mid twenty year old anti-social swordsman." She stated simply.  
  
"You have stated an obvious point."  
  
Misao giggled and looked back up at him. "Uh Aoshi?"  
  
The dark quiet Oniwaban member looked up from his tea to face her at long last. "Yes Misao?"  
  
Could we go somewhere? You know, like a couple should?" Her innocence amused Aoshi.  
  
"You mean like a date."  
  
"Well uh...yeah I guess."  
  
"I seem to remember what happened on you last date." He closed his eyes and returned to his tea once again.  
  
"Are you saying that you would try something like Kansuke did?"  
  
"Are you saying you would let me?" he asked somewhat seductively, his eyes, now baring into hers, brighter than ever.  
  
"Would you really want to?" Her self consciousness was showing greatly.  
  
Aoshi set his tea down and scooted closer to her saying, "I've told you once and I will tell you again, I love you with my heart's deepest desire."  
  
"Actually you never said that to me you said mphf-"  
  
He silenced her rambling by crushing his mouth onto hers hard and passionately. Her eyes were quickly to close as his tongue roamed across the roof of her mouth. She melted into his arms as he gently lay her down on the bare wooden floor of the Aoiya.  
  
Realization finally hit her as she opened her eyes and gazed deeply into his deep steel blue ones. "A-Aoshi."  
  
"Don't worry." He said huskily, his gaze never wavering from her eyes. "I know when to stop." He finished his sentence before covering her in kisses as proof of his love fore her, which she eagerly participated as saying, "I love you too."  
  
############  
  
The two lovers sat in the corner of the room, both smiling at each other with soft toned eyes. "So Aoshi."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How's about that date?"  
  
"You aren't going to give up on that no matter what are you?" He asked lazily.  
  
"Nope." She replied with a grin.  
  
"Then where do you suppose we go?"  
  
"Well...umm...What about a tea house?"  
  
"Okay." He grinned down at her. "I know the perfect place to go."  
  
Misao smiled up at him again. 'For how he act around other, he is so gentle to the ones he loves.' She laid her head against his chest and breathed in his scent deeply as she listened to his lulling heartbeat. "I wonder what Omasu thinks I'm up to."  
  
"Omasu thinks you are in your room asleep like you usually are at this time."  
  
The two of them sat in silence like that for a few more moments before, "Misao!" Omasu's voice interrupted the romantic scene.  
  
"She obviously doesn't think so anymore." Misao stated. "I guess I will have to tell her."  
  
"Yes. I guess that is so."  
  
"Misao? where are you?" Her voice rang again.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
###10 minutes later###  
  
"What? Oh I'm so happy!" Omasu said as she gave misao a booby hug.  
  
"Can't...breathe!" Misao rasped from between Omasu's breasts.  
  
"I don't care! Just let me hug you!"


End file.
